The Tale of Elanor The Fair
by Lordofthesherlock
Summary: This is a story about the fourth age of Middle Earth, a few years after Frodo left to The Grey Havens. Based on Elanor, Sam's eldest child, who goes on a quest to save middle earth along with her brother Frodo Gamgee and a fellowship called the protectors of Elanor The Fair, which consists of characters you will recognise and you will be reunited with old be a long story
1. A description

Felves

Half elf half fairy. Graceful beautiful creatures that have a wise and caring mind like an elf but are far more curious. They are quite small only a very young child to your eyes. Smaller than Hobbits. Do not live for that long, two years would mean a child of 14 years to felves. Do not like disturbance (noise) especially by clumsy careless creatures like human-beings. Although they do not mind Hobbits as Hobbits used to roam the woodlands quite often with peace and care.

Fairies

Many types of faries. The water faries who live in water lilies. Snow faries who live in snowdrops and only come out in winter and autumn (or when it snows) and the Wood faries who are the most common type. Live in forests and woodlands all seasons. Sleep/live in tulips, bluebells, daffodils and peonies. They have the power too open or close flowers depending on when they are sleeping and they also have the power to heal animals and plants but only when they are dying or ill but not when they are dead. Faries will only do this if they are desperate as it drains a lot of there power and if you are a young fairy it could kill you. Faries are very good at hiding and it is very hard to see one. It has been said in legends and stories that a fairy has only been seen a few times by very special people. Some folk say that it luck to see a fairy. Others say the fairies only come out when they trust whoever enters there forest. Do not like being disturbed (noise)


	2. Prologue

It was dark and cold that night. The forest had an icy chill to it as if the sun had gone from the world and would never return. There was a pale moon in the sky, a full moon. No fairies or Felves danced or sang together that night for they sensed evil in the air and they fled to a nearby hole in the trees or a blooming snowdrop. The world was silent but not sleeping. The creatures of Eastfarthing woods were hiding, waiting for the darkness to pass. When all hope was almost lost, the shadow of the world began to slowly creep away and the sun's light peeked through the trees and filled the forest with hope and light again as if the cold moments of shadow had been nothing but a distant dream.


	3. After many long years

"_A_nd my dear friend Frodo Baggins sailed slowly away into the west and I watched him sail right into the sunset until the Elvin ship had disappeared on the horizon" Samwise Gamgee almost sang, as he smiled down at his own written pages that he had just finished reading to his eldest daughter Elanor.

It was the 17th of August in the year 1435 in the reckoning of The Shire calendar. He closed the big red book that had Frodo and Bilbo's stories in and a little few pages of Sam's words as you can probably tell as he just read some to his 8 children, Elanor, fourteen years old, Frodo, 12 years old, rose, 10 years, Merry 8 year's old, Pippin 6 years old, Goldilocks, 4 years, Hamfast, three years, and daisy who was 2 years old and finally primrose who was only 1 year old. Sam told stories to his children about his and Frodo Baggins journey to destroy the one ring. Ever since the first time Sam read Frodo's story (the lord of the rings) to them, they asked to hear it every night. By the time Sam had finished, they would be asleep but Sam would never stop reading. He loved to remember the days he had spent with Frodo even though it made him tear up to think about them. Sam loved Frodo and he still did and nothing would ever change that love. Neither distance nor time.

Sam still had his Elvin cloak and everything from there journey, including sting. He would often go through his little chest of trinkets and Sam would often scoop up Frodo and Elanor and say "one day all my precious belongings will be given to you." And then Frodo would say "even the special sword?!" and then Sam would say "even the special sword" and their faces would light up with joy. Rose and merry would always say "what about me?" and Sam would always say "there will always be something for you". Pippin and Goldilocks were too young to understand at this particular time of there life. All the stories Sam would tell them made them fascinated and they would dream about the day when they could go on their own adventure. Sam would be so proud of this, but Rosie (Sam's wife and the mother of the six children) would say "you're far too young to be caught up with all the mysteries of the world, let your childhood stay within the borders of the shire for the time being". Then Sam would whisper to himself "the wonders of the world are still out there and yet to be discovered."

Just after Frodo left, the end of the third age, Sam would often visit his fellow companions: Legolas, Aragorn, (who was king of Gondor) son of Arathorn and Gimli son of Gloin Of the journey he shared with them. He would often think to himself, wherever be Gandalf? But then he would realise that Gandalf had left with Frodo and a great sadness would sweep over him. Life had never been the same with Frodo, Bilbo or Gandalf, not just for him but for the shire. No more Fireworks from Gandalf the wizard, no more laughter of dear Frodo Baggins and no more stories of Mr. Bilbo Baggins. Sometimes feeling of regret would hit Sam thinking that maybe he wished he went with Frodo and Bilbo and Gandalf to the grey havens. But then he would remember the words of Frodo in his head "My dear Sam, we can not always be torn in two, you will have to be one and whole for many years. You have so much to enjoy and to be and to do. Your part in the story will go on." That was the day when they held each other for the very last time. Sam wanted to hold on and never let go. In his heart, Sam knew that Frodo wouldn't truly heal. He wouldn't be able to pick up the threads of his old life when his wounds had cut to deep and his hurts had taken hold. Sam giving up on life would mean betrayal to Frodo. Frodo would want him to carry on. He was still with the ones he loved, had Rosie, Lily and little Frodo and goldilocks, merry and pippin and rose. His friends Merry and Pippin were still here for him. He was happy for the time being and that was enough. Someone needed to stay and keep the memories close. Who else would? Sam spent the whole journey with Frodo and didn't leave his side for one moment. Frodo was still with him. Sam could always here his voice in his head telling him what to do talking to him when there was nobody to go to. No one who would understand. He knew Frodo so well and he always knew exactly what Frodo would say to everything. So he kept him there to help him through the hard days.


	4. The beginning of an adventure

_Elanor _woke that morning with the bright warm sun in her eyes. She smelt eggs and bacon and heard the kettle boiling. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She hopped out of bed with not a single yawn. She rushed to the kitchen to greet her mother pouring the tea and organising the table cloth on their small wooden table and putting down a plate of seed cakes.

"Where's daddy?" Elanor asked surprised he wasn't in his usual place (his armchair). "He's outside dear, you wouldn't mind taking this to him would you?" asked Rosie holding out a cup of tea. "Not at all" replied Elanor taking the tea in her delicate hands. Elanor walked steadily, caring not to spill the hot tea that was nearly burning her hands. "Quick daddy! It's hot and it's burning my hands!" Sam rushed over and took the mug from her. "Elanor Put your hands in the stream to cool them." Sam said calmly. Elanor was much closer to her dad than Rosie as he was much calmer and had a softer voice. "What are you doing out here?" Elanor asked. "Just Gardening," Sam says whilst sketching a flower in a little notebook. Elanor peaked over her dad's shoulder. "Your really good dad" Elanor whispered. Sam chuckled to himself as if he didn't believe what she was saying. Then, he looked up at her and stared at her for some time as if he was examining her face. Elanor was known as the fair because of her beauty; many said that looked more like an elf maiden than a hobbit. She had golden hair, which had been rare in the Shire; but two others of Samwise's daughters were also golden-haired, and so were many of the children at this time." What are you looking at?" Asked Elanor knocking Sam out of his daze. "What?" Sam asked rather confused. Elanor sighed.

"Can I go and play with Merry and Pippin? They promised me that you would let me have a ride on Bill. Can I take him to the fields with Merry and Pippin?" asked Elanor.* Rather surprised by all these questions, Sam just nodded and told her to have fun and remember to give Bill an apple before riding on him as he is rather frustrated in the mornings. Elanor nodded and skipped off receiving lots of greetings such as " Good morning Elanor!" and Elanor would reply "what do you mean good morning, do you mean that I should feel good on this morning or whether I like it or not or do you mean that it is a good morning to be good on?" Elanor replied, knowing the words off by heart to Bilbo's story of his unexpected adventure.

Almost everybody in the Shire loved Elanor, (Partly because she was the daughter of a noble Hobbit who saved the Shire from being invaded by Ruffians) but mostly because she was a polite, charming and rather funny little young Hobbit. In the distance Elanor could see faint silhouettes of two hobbits, one with curly brown hair and one with curly blond hair and one slightly taller than the other (which they were always arguing about) Merry and Pippin! Elanor started into a sprint running towards them. Pippin lifted her into his arms spinning her round. "I have come to have a ride on Bill!" Elanor said, "and today, if you don't mind I would like to have ago by myself" Merry and Pippin exchanged looks. "Oh please! I have had lots of practise and I'm sure father wouldn't mind! He's always telling me to go and have an adventure of my own! Please!" Elanor begged. "Well…If Sam doesn't mind them…We are okay with it! We'll just get Bill out for you and then-"Merry and Pippin started "No no I know where he is! Thank you!"

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?!" shouted Pippin his voice drifting into the distance. "No I'm fine!" shouted Elanor making an effort to be heard as she was running back the way she came.

Elanor honestly knew that Sam would not approve of Elanor going by herself to ride Bill and especially Rosie. When she arrived at the stables she took the juicy red apple out from under her dress and fed it to Bill. Bill loved Elanor's company and he was never ungrateful of her presence. "Hullo Bill how do you feel about an early morning walk just you and me?" Bill stuffed his nose into Elanor's neck and she giggled. Elanor quickly got the reins down and gathered some more apples for them to share. She was in a hurry as he knew that soon, Merry and Pippin would go and tell Sam about her running off with Bill. She wanted as much riding time as she could get before Sam found her. She knew she would get in a lot of trouble but it was worth it (and she had always been the cheeky one out of her and her brother) Elanor was only fourteen years old (which is considerably young for hobbits) but she was quite mature for her age as many of the other hobbits would say. But it wasn't very wise of her to go riding by herself. She grabbed Bill by the reins and they set off. "Miss Gamgee wherever are you off to?" and she would reply knowing another one of Mr Bilbo Bagginess's words off by heart. "I'm going on an adventure!"


	5. Eastfarthing Woods

Elanor pulled Bill along beside her as she marched up the big hill. She was going further and further away from home she was near the borders of the Shire. And that's exactly what she intended to do. Finally she hauled herself onto Bill's back. In the stories of Bilbo and Frodo, she had always loved the part when they reached the very step, where they knew that was the farthest away from home they had ever been. Elanor wanted to do this. She wanted to know what it feels like to be far from home. To start and adventure. She started Bill into a trot, then a gallop, and then they were running, running together. The wind bringing tears in her eyes and whipping through her blonde hair. Then, as quick as though it could have been her imagination, a little rabbit hopped out from the corn field and scurried in front of Bill. Terrified, Bill sprang into the air knocking Elanor right off his back and the last thing she saw before darkness took her was Bill running off into the distance.

woke a few moments later. She wondered what time it was (although it looked still quite early in the morning so she couldn't of been unconscious for too long.) and why on earth she was covered in dirt and lying in a corn field all by herself?

She got up and then it all came back to her. "I must find Bill!" she gasped to herself. She remembered him galloping off in a North direction. Elanor couldn't think what her father would do if he found out she had lost Bill. She started to regret her thoughts of ever taking Bill out by herself.

She ran as fast as she could not realising she had past the borders of the Shire. Then, to her surprise, she came across a tall woodland that seemed to go on forever. She wondered if Bill had gone into the forest as there was nowhere else he could have gone except back the way he came which knowing Bill, that wouldn't have been an option.

Elanor tilted her small head to the direction of the wood and listened. No noises came but the humming breathing of spring. The woods did not look unfriendly in the slightest; in fact it even looked a little familiar. That's when it came to her. This was Eastfarthing woods the woods Frodo Baggins had gone waiting for Gandalf on the morning of Bilbo Baggins 111th Birthday. Ever since the day when The Shire had been taken over by ruffians and under the power of Saruman, nobody ever visited Eastfarthing woods anymore and Elanor didn't know why. _ Why shouldn't I go in? I need to find Bill and Dad never told me I shouldn't come here…_

Elanor needed to find Bill but she was also curious at what secrets this mysterious woods held. Elanor trudged through the brambles blocking the path into the woods gaining a few scratches and _s_tings on the way but this didn't bother her. After hearing the great stories of Frodo and her dad she thought it would be quite selfish to moan over a few cuts comparing to what Frodo and Sam had to face.

When she finally got into the woods, there was a moment of great darkness as if the sun had faded away behind the clouds and a shadow had replaced the warmth with a terrible cold wind which sent a shiver down her spine.

But then the sun appeared from out the clouds and shone its light through the trees again. The whole woods seemed magical to Elanor and she was so confused why nobody came here anymore. Something caught Elanor's eye as she turned her head to a tree beside her. It was a large tree that was of the same species all of the trees around her but something about it seemed special.

Beside the tree was a small book that was turned on its front, open as if someone had dropped it. Lily gently picked the book up and read the cover 'Of _Fairies and Felves' _"Felves…" she whispered to herself. She had never heard of Felves before. The book was very old by the looks of it. The pages were brown and dirty, and the corners were ripped and crumpled. Knowing the book did not belong to her, she pocketed it anyway. She was sure whoever dropped the book in the first place would have come to get it by now. They obviously did not want it. She also wanted to know more about Felves. She wondered if her father knew.

Elanor saw a path between two rows of trees and decided to follow it. Her mind had almost drifted from Bill as she was so intrigued by this beautiful woodland. Then she felt the handful of apples in her bag and everything came back to her and sickening lingers of guilt and worry hung in her stomach. She started to shout for Bill calling his name but no reply came. She started to get very worried, petrified even. She kept thinking how disappointed Sam would be in her, but most of all how broken-hearted he would feel. Sam and Bill had a special bond and nothing could break it. "What have I done?" Elanor said aloud. She started to sob. She still had hope that Bill would somehow find her but her hope began to fail as the moments drifted by.

Her sobbing grew quieter as she began to give up hope for Bill when she heard a noise. The noise frightened. Elanor It was like a scream. A scream full of nothing but fear and pain. Elanor's heart felt like it had just snapped.

**please tell me what you think! I need reviews to** know** if I should carry on with this. Also some advice too please!**


	6. Found

_B_ut it was not a scream. It was…a…whinny? Yes! A whinny! Hope began to rise in Elanor's heart again like the Sun had shone again but this time brighter and warmer! But then her hope turned into fear. Cold, sickening fear. The whinny was not of joy. It was of fear. Elanor recognised the whinny so it was defiantly Bill but she could tell he was in trouble.

Elanor rose, her cheeks pale and wet with tears. "Bill! Bill I'm coming! Your okay!" she started to run in the direction the faint whinnies were coming from. She kept calling out his name; letting him know she was coming and so he would keep making noise so she could follow it and find him.

She was coming closer; she could already make out the figure of a small Shetland pony. "Oh Bill…." Elanor's hands clamped her mouth shut as soon as she saw him.

He was tangled up in a thick bramble hedge. He had cuts all over him. "How am I going to get you out of this!?" Bill was in such a state he wouldn't even let Elanor touch him he was so terrified. His eyes were bulging and he kept kicking ferociously.

It took Elanor quite some time to calm Bill down and she Bill nearly kicked her in the face a few times. Elanor was so panicked herself she didn't realise how much she was yelling at him to stop fidgeting which really didn't help. In the end, she realised the only way to calm him down was to just to lie there, stroking him. She knew a few words to some of Bilbo's songs that Sam had taught her from a young age and she sang to him gently.

Bill loved to hear her sing. She had a very soft kind voice just like Sam's and just like always; Bill would stop whatever he was doing just to hear her voice. Elanor sang almost as beautifully as an elf maiden, she would sometimes be mistaken as one when traveling with Sam. Sam and Elanor's voices always calmed Bill. They both lay there for quite some time and every now and then Elanor would feed him bites of apples. It took Elanor quite a few tries before she could convince him to eat one, as he was still in shock.

Every time Bill moved, Elanor could see it pained him as the sharp brambles were digging into his flesh. Elanor knew she needed to get the brambles off him, but how? She had nothing to get through the brambles. She knew Sam had some cutters for his gardening back home, but how could she get them? She couldn't leave Bill hear alone because he would panic and get himself even more tangled in the wire. "Oh dad I wish you were here" Elanor whispered. "I never should have left without Merry and Pippin…I lied to you…How could I do that?" Elanor began to sob again and Bill nuzzled his face into her neck as he always did to comfort her.

Then she remembered something. When she was around 8, she and Sam went to visit the elves. When she was there, one of them taught her how to make a knife out of stone whilst she was waiting for Sam to finish discussing something with Elrond.

That was her only option. What else could she do? She slowly got up reassuring Bill that she wasn't going anywhere as he started to panic again. She searched for a long sharp stone and soon found one. It wasn't brilliant but it would have to do for now. She found another stone and sharpened the longer one until it was sharp enough to cut through the hedge.

This would take her a while and through the process she knew she would gain some injuries but she forced the thought of that out of her head. She needed to save Bill and this was the safest way to do it (for both of them). Grabbing hold on of a thorny stem, Elanor slowly cut through the it. Bill would wince whenever the thorns dug into his skin, but he seemed quite calm as he knew Elanor wouldn't hurt him.

However, it was Elanor who was suffering the most pain. Elanor had deep bloody cuts and gashes all over her hands and up her arms and she wasn't even finished yet. She continued without a single moan. Eventually, Elanor had cut enough of the stems for Bill to untangle himself. By the end of it Elanor's hands were sore and bleeding badly. _I need to clean some of this blood up or someone will notice_.

Elanor was taught from a very young age by her father Sam that she should never pick a single leaf off a living plant unless it was completely necessary. She hated to do it, but she gently plucked a clean leaf off a nearby tree and wiped some of the blood off her hand. _There_.

Then she tied some leaves around her gashes and cuts. By now Elanor knew Sam would be worried sick. If Sam found out she had been in Eastfarthing woods, he would be very angry with her. "Come Bill" she said softly, "we must find another path out of the woods so Sam isn't certain we entered here".

Bill neighed softy to her and she trudged along with Bill beside her not sure where she was going. Whilst she was walking, she was trying to think up some kind of story to tell Sam why she had been gone so long and why she was covered in scrapes, and where they had been. Just as Elanor thought there was no other way out of the woods except the way she came; she saw a little pathway leading east. "I don't know where this path leads Bill but it's the best option we have" Elanor sighed.

They weren't following the pathway for long before it took a turn and showed a way out of the woods. Elanor's face lit up with delight. This was there way out! But something made Elanor want to stay. Yes, she was terrified of facing Sam but the moment she stepped into this wood she thought it was beautiful.

She thought that once she set foot out of this wood, she would never set foot into it again. If Sam, or anyone, knew she was coming here, she would get in trouble. There must have been a good reason why nobody ever came there but she couldn't figure it out. The place was beautiful.

Elanor had always been fascinated by the woods in general. She thought they were magical and she loved the thought of the foxes and the owls coming out at night. She used to stay up, when she was small, sit by her windowsill looking out to see if she could spot any creatures but her mother always used to come in and make her go back to bed (which she thought was extremely unfair) but Eastfarthing woods seemed to fascinate her further. She felt it had many secrets in store for her. She turned round to face the beautiful sight of the wood again. She closed her eyes for a second and almost had a shock that if she opened them again, all that happened was simply just a dream. A frightening but a beautiful dream. She took a deep breath and scrunched up her face, like a small child biting into a sour lemon, and out again. She turned on her heel and strode out the forest with Bill beside her.

She realised she was not that far from where she had entered the woods. "Are you fit for me to ride you Bill?" Bill looked at Elanor pleadingly. "I'm not sure I'll take the risk," Elanor said "you are frightened by the smallest things, I bet a falling leaf could scare you" Elanor teased. Elanor took him by the reins and headed south, towards the Shire. She was really hoping she wouldn't run into Sam anytime soon.

**thanks for reading and more reviews please! More will be coming soon. :)**


	7. The Great Fear Of Master Samwise

Sam was peacefully organising some pansies in his neatly organized garden when he saw Merry and Pippin walking past his garden waving at him. "Hullo Merry and Pippin, wherever is Elanor she said she would be with you riding Bill all morning?" Sam asked rather suspicious. "She did?" Merry said confused "She asked us if she could go riding by herself today. She said you would be fine with it" answered Pippin. "What! She said you were both going with her! When did you last see her?!" Sam shouted bewildered and befuddled and rather worried. "Only a couple of minutes ago, she rode towards the corn fields" explained Pippin. "She is far too small to ride Bill; if she falls she could break her neck! And of course the thought of checking with me if it was okay for her to go running off into nowhere didn't even occur to you for one split second did it!?" Exclaimed Sam. Pippin and Merry looked at each other looking guilty and frightened and quite ashamed of themselves.

"I must find her" Sam said chucking his gardening tools down and pulling off his gloves. "Would you like us to come?" asked Merry and Pippin. "Yes you can come! You might be able to redeem yourselves of your foolishness! You two will never learn will you! Just imagine what Gandalf would say! Fool of a Took!" Sam panicked. "Merry, you come with me and Pippin; you go and tell Rosie where we will be. Don't give her too much information. I don't want her panicking! You can meet us up at the corn fields, if we are not there keep heading north" Pippin nodded and ran into Sam's hobbit hole to deliver the message.

Sam and Merry ran to the stables and borrowed two ponies, one for Merry and himself. They hopped on and rode. Sam was so panicked he wasn't even thinking about where Elanor could be but only what could of happen to her. He was so terrified. He had that horrible feeling that he got when he thought he had lost Frodo forever in Shelob's lair. It is the worst fear he had ever experienced. Worse than the fear of Gandalf not turning up at the prancing pony, worse than the fear of when Frodo got stabbed by the black riders, worse than the fear of Frodo trying to leave the fellowship and go to Mordor alone without Sam.

The worst grief he had ever felt was when Frodo left to the Grey havens. When he lost his greatest friend forever. Sam did not want to have to feel that pain again, that grief of having to live the rest of his days without that happiness to help him find his way. He had to do it once; he didn't want to do it again. And he knew that if he lost Elanor, he would be devastated. That would be a massive part of him cut away and he had already lost Frodo.

When all hope was almost lost, Sam saw a crumpled figure in the distance. Two figures. "Look Sam! Merry exclaimed with joy. In the middle of the corn fields, a small pony and a little hobbit-girl were stumbling along. Sam almost fell of his horse and ran to Elanor. As soon as he saw her he could see she was covered in scratches and her dress was ripped and muddy and all up her arms were leaves wrapped around. Sam wasn't the kind of hobbit to get angry, even though hobbits weren't often angry folk but if you found your daughter in a state like this what would you do? Sam simply took her by the hand, knelt down, and pulled her in close. "Elanor whatever have you been up to" Sam whispered into her knotted hair almost crying. "I'm so sorry dad, I wanted to go riding Bill by myself for a change and I know I shouldn't of lied I feel terrible, but Bill got scared by a little rabbit and he reared up and I fell off and he ran off and I couldn't find him and-"

"Hush…it's alright…your safe now." Sam whispered still. "But you have a lot of explaining to do my little flower"

"I know, I will tell every word".

Elanor Gamgee took after her father and was not a liar. She hated lying and she remained as honest as she could whenever she could. But that day, in all that had happened. Elanor Gamgee had told one clean lie. She simply _could _not tell every word of her little adventure. And she knew perfectly well.


	8. Hidden Stories

**_W_**hen Elanor had finally arrived back to the comforts of the shire, she found her mother running up to her and smothering her with hugs and tears. "I'm okay mother" Elanor said nudging Rosie away. "How dare you do that to us Elanor?! What were you _thinking_!? I thought you knew better than this! I am disappointed in you!" Rosie complained. Whilst Elanor's mother carried on whinging, Lily hung her head in shame. She could not say she regretted what she did, because she didn't. She found Eastfarthing woods. How could she regret that?

Elanor stepped out of her dress and climbed into the bath. The hot water was harsh on her bruised and cut skin but as she sank deeper into the water, her stiff muscles relaxed and loosened. Rosie came into the room with a cloth and soap and gently wiped away the dirt and blood from Elanor's skin. "I think now would be a good time to explain exactly what got you into this mess young lady." Rosie said gently. "From the beginning". Elanor sighed. "Okay" She whispered.

"Well it started with…me and dad I guess. I told him I was going to ride Bill with Merry and Pippin. I lied. I told them that dad said I could ride Bill by myself. I went to get Bill out from the stables and we made our way up to the corn fields. I started to ride Bill. We got faster and faster until we were into a canter. Them, it all happened so fast. A rabbit hopped out from the grass…and…and he reared up and then I fell. I think I fell unconscious for a while but when I woke Bill was gone. I didn't know what happened…I...I didn't know where to look or what to do. I wish dad was with me because I knew he would know what to do." Elanor started to sob and Rosie pulled her in close and held her until she stopped.

"I decided to look for Bill…the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Bill running off. From that, I could figure out which direction he went." This was the part that Elanor needed to come up with something. The part when she would lie. She couldn't tell anyone she had seen Eastfarthing woods let alone been there. "Then, I heard something. A faint whinny of a pony. I knew it was Bill…I ran after him, following the noise. I soon found him but he was caught up in sharp brambles and I tried to free him but he kept fidgeting and panicking. I had to sit with him for a while…so he would calm down. Eventually, he did and I managed to cut the stems free with a sharp stone I made. And that's how we got all these cuts and bruises."

Elanor looked up at her mother forcing a weak smile. The water in the bath had gone cold. Rosie was staring at her daughter with sympathy and shock on her face and she looked as though she was about to cry. "Well say something," Elanor whispered but her mother only held her cold, wet body in her arms whilst felt her hot tears down her back. "Your not going anywhere for a whole month you here me? You're staying right here where you can't cause trouble okay? No Merry or pippin do you understand?" Rosie said but not unkindly. "Aye, I understand" mumbled Elanor.

Elanor sat in her room whilst her mother tended to her injuries further and wrapped her gashes up with fresh bandages. Elanor and Rosie spoke no more of what had happened that day. What Elanor really wanted at this moment was to be alone so she could ponder on what had happened as her mind had not quite caught up with reality yet.

Finally, when all Elanor's scratches had been patched up her mother kissed her forehead lightly like Sam does, and left her to herself. Elanor sat on her bed for a while, letting her relief come flooding in. Elanor picked her dress up from the floor but felt something hard in the pocket.

Then she remembered. She reached in and pulled out the old book she found in the woods._ I wonder who this book belonged too. _ Then she opened the delicate object gently careful not to break the binding. A faint name was scribbled in the book. Elanor looked closely and saw that it read:

_ Property of Frodo Baggins_

A feeling of excitement and shock stabbed Elanor in the gut. This book belonged to Frodo. The one and only nine fingered Frodo. The hobbit that saved Middle earth. Her virtually uncle. The sign below fascinated Elanor. She felt she recognised it and it meant something important. She longed to ask Sam but she knew she couldn't because that way he would know she went to Eastfarthing.

Elanor tried to forget about the sign because it caused her too much curiosity and when she couldn't figure something out it irritated her extremely. But what did befuddle her most was, what would a hobbit like Frodo be doing reading a book on Fairies and Felves? It seemed rather incidental as nobody, not even the elves had mentioned to her about fairies in the shire not even in stories. (She also had no clue what Felves were). She started reading,

_Fairies and Felves are shy but wonderful creatures._

_They are wise and honest so they deserve and expect,_

_full respect. I am sure, and like almost everybody else_

_in middle earth, have never caught a glimpse of one of_

_these extraordinary creatures as they choose when to_

_show themselves and they only do so if they feel they_

_are in a safe place and if they are threatened in any_

_way, they will hide and never show themselves to that _

_particular person again. So if you ever do catch a glimpse _

_of one of these beings, cherish your sight and do not blow it, _

_because they do exist and it may be a once in life time concern. _

_But there is one thing you should know before you put down_

_this book if you will. If you ever do see such a sight, you are one very_

_Very special creature yourself._

"Elanor! Tea is ready!" Elanor jumped at her mother's voice as she had been sitting in silence for quite some time. Elanor hid the little book under her pillow and joined her mother and father in the living room. "How are you feeling my little flower?" asked Sam and by him calling her this Elanor knew she had been forgiven. "I'm…alright" Elanor said still in a bit of a daze. She sat down at the table and supper was placed before her. A slice of pork pie and vegetables and a bowl of seedcakes for them all were set on the table. Lily's little brother, Frodo, her two little sisters, Rose and goldilocks and her brother Merry were sat at the table whilst Pippin was sat on Sam's lap.

"You've been naughty Elanor!" mocked Frodo. "Frodo do not mock your sister. She has had a hard day, she has apologized and she is forgiven. Now please do not bring the subject up again" Sam said gently. Elanor was very tired from the long day she had had and so the family ate there supper in silence but in peace. But it was then that Sam spoke "So Elanor did you discover anything interesting in your little adventure today?" Sam asked

"No" Elanor answered rather too quickly. This took Sam by surprise as normally Elanor would reply with eagerness and interest. Elanor was trying to hide any trace of her going of Eastfarthing woods. Sam was slightly suspicious as he knew his daughter better than anyone else and could always sense when something was in doubt. Elanor kept her head down not daring to make eye contact. She wasn't very good at dragging on a lie as she wasn't used to lying as big as this.

When the end of supper came, Elanor decided to retire to bed. She was exhausted and still in a bit of a daze from the shock of her day.

** If you like, I would really appreciate it if you could review so I can have some advice on how I can improve for you guys, or so I know if I should carry on! **

**Lucy :)**


	9. Of Diamond Of Cleeves

It was another warm, bright morning and the sun's light glistened through Elanor's curtains waking her from her slumber. As she sat up, she felt a lump under her pillow. It was Frodo's book she found; she almost forgot it was there. Hopping out of bed, Elanor had a quick wash and made her way to breakfast. Since she wasn't aloud out of the house, she decided to help Rosie do some chores to maybe gain her trust again. Sam was out doing some work as he was officially the mayor of the shire. He had been nominated after the ruffians came as he saved the shire.

Elanor hated being kept inside; even gardening seemed to bore her. She was used to riding Bill with Sam or playing with the other hobbit-boys and girls. After three weeks of August went by, Elanor was relieved to be able to finally leave the hobbit hole. To make sure she wasn't going to get up to no good, Rosie dumped Pippin and Merry, her two youngest brothers on her so she had to take them wherever she was going and Elanor was far to considerate to take her beloved brothers anywhere dangerous.

So, instead of going to explore, she decided to go and visit Merry and Pippin (the big ones) and although Rosie wasn't particularly fond of them as she thought they were slightly childish, Elanor managed to persuade her. So, it was then that Elanor dragged her little brothers along to meet their uncles. (Pippin and Merry where practically uncles to Elanor and all of Sam's kids as they had known them sense the day they were born) "I don't want to come!" complained Pippin.

"I thought you loved to see Merry and Pippin!" protested Elanor

"Nay, he meant he didn't want to come with _you_" said Merry

"Oh be quiet! It's not like I wanted to take you! Mother is making me drag you along so complain to her not me!" exclaimed Elanor getting rather frustrated. Merry rolled his eyes at her and said no more.

Elanor tapped on Merry's yellow round door. Merry and Pippin were both married and Merry and Pippin both had two boys. Pippins boys were called Faramir, who was five, and Peter, who was eleven, and Merry's sons were called Moro, aged 8, and Olo, aged five.

Merry and Pippin were always together so she didn't really need to bother about whose house she was going to. "Why hullo Elanor! Come in! Are you aloud out now?" asked Merry. "Well, as you can see, not exactly" Elanor said pointing at her brothers who were making themselves at home; playing with Olo, Moro and Peter. Merry chuckled to himself. "So, where's Pippin? Peter is here, wherever is Pippin?" Elanor asked. "Oh Pippin is sorting something out with your father, I'm baby sitting Peter for him." Unexpectedly, Merry's wife Estella came rushing into the room, red faced and with an apron on. "Hullo Elanor I was just about to made tea and cakes, would you like a cup?"

"Why, yes please that would be lovely….would you like some help?" Asked Elanor. "Oh no, you don't worry dear! I will be just a second!" exclaimed Estella. Turning her focus back to Merry, Elanor asked, "but why would Pippin be helping my father and not you? And does that mean that Diamond would be all by herself?" (Diamond is Pippin's wife)

Merry suddenly looked quite taken aback by this question and then asked, "Why...haven't you heard? Diamond is ill, and nobody knows why. Sam and Pippin are discussing it today."

"What kind of illness is it? How long has she been effected?"

"Well, if you really want to know, it's not very nice. It's a lot of vomiting and a headaches. She's got quite a fever. It was only

yesterday morning that it started. Pippin thinks that it could be some kind of food poisoning or something"

"Maybe, but that doesn't seem to make much sense since the shire isn't really a place you would get food poisoning. Nothing about the food we eat has changed over the years and nothing like this has occurred before…has it?" Before Merry could answer the question Estella came rushing in with a tray of tea and seedcakes. "Here you are" she said, placing the tray down. "Will I be able to visit Pippin anytime soon, or Diamond?" asked Elanor concerned. "I'm not sure. You can pop over here anytime but maybe its best if you don't visit Pippin's because you never know if it could be contagious."

They drank the rest of their tea in silence.


	10. Elanor's Song

When some time had gone by, it was time for Elanor to return home. "Well, let me know if there is any news of Diamond and I will try and visit again soon." Elanor said as a polite way of saying I'm leaving'. "And thank you for the tea Estella" She added. "My pleasure sweetheart, anytime" Estella replied. "If you really want to talk to Pippin and Diamond, you could maybe write to them Elanor, its just, I don't think I will be seeing much of Pippin lately. I think he will be with Diamond as much of his time as possible." Merry added before Elanor got to the door. "Aye, I will do that, thank you again Merry" Elanor gathered her brothers, gave Merry, Estella, Olo and Moro all a comforting smile and left with a wave of her hand.

Merry never got to answer her question about if the shire had ever seen an illness like Diamond's before. And she had a feeling he didn't know and if he did, he wouldn't tell her.

On the way back home, Elanor was silent and wasn't feeling her normal self. She was quite worried about Diamond and she kept wondering how Pippin must be feeling. _Oh I wish I could see them _she kept thinking to herself. She tried to put her mind away from the thought by singing a short song Sam sang to her often and had made up himself.

_O'er the hills of chains of daises,_

_You are my precious little lady,_

_Elanor! Elanor! The fairest of all,_

_Elanor! Elanor! Your father will forever_

_Call._

_From the greenest grass of lothlórien,_

_The flower Elanor shall grow,_

_The fair Lady Galadriel will walk beside them all,_

_Oh! What a blessing it is to see such a sight!_

_So delicate is the flower that grows beneath the moon,_

_Come with me my darling and do not face this doom,_

_Come with me and we shall see, Elanor the fairest of all,_

_Elanor! Elanor! Your father will forever call._

This was like Elanor's lullaby. Sam named Elanor after the flower that grew when the fellowship rested in lothlórien with the lady Galadriel. Since the year 1421, when Elanor was born, Sam had taken a liking to many hobbies such as drawing, writing poetry and songs (although he had always loved this because of 's amazing poetry) and he still loved to garden and he still wrote in the red book that Frodo had given to him. He was kept very busy.

When Elanor arrived home her first intention was to find her mother and tell her about Diamond. "Mother!" Elanor called. "Yes dear? I'm in the kitchen!" Rosie replied. "Mother, have you heard the news about Diamond?" Elanor asked. "nay, what-" before Rosie could finish her sentence Sam came bustling in and all Elanor's brothers and sisters rushed up to Sam pouncing and climbing on him.

Sam joyfully picked up Merry, Pippin and Goldilocks and spun them round whist they were giggling but Elanor could tell something was worrying him and she was the only one apart from Sam himself that knew what it was. Sam slowly put Goldilocks, Merry and Pippin down and walked into the kitchen. Then he turned his head to the window and stared outside upon the world that seemed to flow on by as if evil could never touch the borders of the shire again. The dark red sun was slipping behind the clouds of Hobbiton and another day was almost done.

Sam took Rosie's hand and nodded at Elanor as if to say he knew she knew. "Rosie, today I heard from Pippin that Diamond is ill. We don't know what has caused it but we were discussing it all day and we think that she has been poisoned." Sam said looking deeply into Rosie's eyes. "But when you say poisoned you mean food poisoning right? Elanor asked. "Well we think it could be that but it seems extremely unlikely for something like that to happen in the shire but it is a possibility, yes" Sam answered. "Well, then if it isn't food poising, what else could have possibly poisoned poor Diamond?" Rosie asked.

Sam looked down and muttered, "I don't know…that's what I wanted to talk to you about Rose" Sam muttered. "What do you mean?" asked Elanor. Sam lifted his head and glanced at Elanor and then back at Rosie. "I need to visit Rivendell. I need to speak with Elrond; I was hoping he might be able to help us. If anyone could help us, it would be Elrond. I also want to see Strider I think he would be able to help too" Sam added. "I have a feeling that if we don't figure out what caused Diamonds illness it might happen again"

"How long do you think you will be gone?" asked Rosie. "I'm not sure maybe a couple of weeks. When I get to Rivendell I will stay there for about five day then I will travel to Gondor where Aragon is and stay there for a few days and travel back here" Sam explained. "I will take Bill with me; Pippin will also be coming along as he wants to here everything from Elrond and Aragon himself I imagine."

"But Sam, the shire needs you here, who will be mayor when your away?!" asked Rosie. "I have already organized that. Merry will take my place as Mayor of the shire whilst I'm gone. The shire know him well and he has been master of Buckland for three years so I'm sure folk of The Shire would appreciate such an honourable hobbit to act as their mayor for a couple of weeks." Sam finished. Rosie sighed. "I guess that is the right thing to do. And you have always been the hobbit to do the right thing, no matter what the cost"

"But father, may I come with you to see King Aragorn and lord Elrond? Asked Elanor. She had only been to see Rivendell twice in her life and she was only six and then eight the second time. It had also been four years since she had seen Aragorn too but she remembered it well. Her memories of Aragon were of a kind, honourable and wise man. Aragorn had loved Elanor when he saw her and treated her as if she were his niece. Elanor wanted to see him again. "I'm sorry Elanor but I want you to stay here and take care of your mother and your brothers and sisters. Your mother cant do it all by herself now can she my dear?" Sam said with a warming smile. Elanor sighed. Sam loved that Elanor wanted to travel with him but he knew her mother would worry about her too much and was needed in The Shire. Elanor nodded and exited the kitchen leaving Sam and Rosie alone.

Elanor sat down with her siblings in the living room. Frodo was outside doing some gardening for Sam, Rose was reading a book outside and Merry and Pippin were messing around together outside causing trouble for Frodo. Goldilocks was sleeping on the armchair. Elanor went outside and told Merry and Pippin to go somewhere else and mess around instead of messing up Frodo's rose bushes. "Here let me help" Elanor said filling the gaps up with soil. "So, what's up with Dad?" Frodo said. Elanor sighed putting her hands on her thighs and shaking her head. "He's going away again Frodo and this time, he's going with Pippin. Only pippin"

"I thought something was up I could see the look on his face as soon as he walked in the door" Frodo said. Elanor laughed, a cheerful and hopeful laugh "I think we know father better than anyone"

"Apart from Frodo Baggins of course" Frodo said. "Of course" Elanor added still smiling. "Aren't you going to ask me why father is going away or no?" asked Elanor rather confused. "No, I already know," Said Frodo. "What! When?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Elanor exclaimed very surprised. "Well, I saw peter walking by early this morning so I spoke to him for a while and he told me then, I didn't tell you because I knew you were going to see Merry today anyway so I thought it would be best coming from him" Explained Frodo. "You probably wouldn't have believed me anyway"

"Well I guess your right about that" Elanor admitted. Frodo and Elanor sat outside for at least an hour gardening together. She didn't want to go inside and help her mother like she should have been; she didn't want to face her mother's heart sick mood. Rosie didn't like the fact that Sam had to go away for so long without her.

Rosie loved Sam dearly and would worry about him the same as he would worry and miss her.

**Thanks for reading! please review! :)**


	11. Merry's Duty

It had been one week since Sam had made his decision of leaving The Shire to Rivendell, and he was sure he would be leaving very soon as Diamond was not getting any better. Sam had spent his week with Diamond and Pippin asking Diamond questions of exactly what she was feeling and examining her illness (even though he didn't find it particularly pleasant).

Sam had found that Diamonds illness was not contagious so Elanor, Rosie, Rose and even Merry and Pippin had visited them bringing flowers and food, which is the very hobbit thing to do. Pippin seemed very worried but he was still cheerful as usual. Sometimes everyone though that nothing could stop him from being his jolly, hopeful mood. Even Faramir and Peter seemed hopeful and their normal self.

Pippin, Diamond, Faramir and Peter spent a lot of time as a family, as Pippin would be leaving to Rivendell with Sam soon. Rosie was already packing Sam's things for the journey: Food, clothes, blankets, even Sam's old pans and cooking equipment. It was the 26th of August and Sam and Pippin would be leaving to Rivendell the very next day.

Sam awoke to another warm bright day in The Shire. He was quite relieved that it wasn't raining because that would make it all the more harder to travel on their ponies. Sam got dressed and went to the kitchen to have his last warm and proper breakfast in two weeks. But Sam knew that he would be fed well when he reached Rivendell, and maybe even a feast in Gondor. Elanor and Frodo were in the living room reading too Goldilocks, Hamfast and daisy.

Meanwhile Merry and Pippin were playing outside together (as usual) and Rosie was feeding Prim, while Rose was sweeping the kitchen. Sam sat down next to Rosie. "Morning my dear" Sam said and gently kissed her forehead. Rosie smiled and handed primrose to Sam and then she told Rose she would finish off sweeping so Rose joined her brothers and sisters in the living room. "Elanor?" Sam called. "Yes father?" Elanor answered. "Could you take Prim, I need to go and check on Pippin and see that he is ready to leave. Could you also get Bill set up for me?" Sam asked. Elanor nodded and carried on feeding Prim.

Sam quickly told Rosie where he was going and made his way to Pippin's. He knocked and Merry answered. "Hullo Sam my fellow! Ready to go are we? Come in come in" Sam stepped inside and immediately could here coughing. "Hello Merry. Is Estella and the boys here already?"

"No, they will be making their way here very soon. I'm looking after Diamond whilst Pippin is getting himself packed."

"He hasn't packed yet? Why am I not surprised" Sam said. Merry laughed his joyful merry laugh. "He's in the living room. Go and help him, I think he's nearly finished. Sam went straight on into the living room where Faramir and Peter were eating and Pippin was stuffing loads of things into a bag. "Hello Pippin" Sam said. "Hullo Sam! Sorry I'm not packed yet I have been looking after Diamond all morning! Merry only got here a few moments ago."

"What are you packing then?" asked Sam. "Oh just some things for the ponies and some more food for the journey."

"Pippin, we don't need that much food, we are only going to Rivendell. And on Ponies it may only take us maybe three days to get there"

Sam said taking some apples and seedcakes out of Pippins bag. "And, we don't want to be full when we get there or we won't be satisfied with the food they give us." Sam chuckled, and Pippin smiled in reply. They spent the next few moments finishing off the packing. Pippin went off to get his pony ready whilst Sam helped Merry by brewing some tea for Diamond. Sam went to Pippin and Diamonds room and handed her the tea. "How are you feeling today Diamond?" Sam asked with a hopeful smile. Diamond was lying on her back in bed with a white face. She looked very ill however everyone knew Sam had seen worse but that didn't stop him worrying. Diamond held Sam's hand and smiled "thank you Sam, for everything. You'll take of our Pippin wont you? You know what he's like"

"I will. I promise you that we will find a way to make you better. Elrond is one of the wisest elves you will find in middle-earth. He will know what to do" Sam said squeezing her hand a little tighter and then letting go. Sam took Merry by the arm and led him out of the room. "Merry there is something I need you to do for me. I want you and Rosie to contact me if anyone else falls ill whist I am away. You will send a letter to Rivendell but if it is sooner than three days when someone falls ill you can send a letter to Brée, to the prancing pony. Pippin and I will rest there for maybe a night and then we will be off again. Just make sure you send the letter right away. Make sure that everyone in The Shire lets you know if someone falls ill. Will you promise me this?" Sam asked looking deeply into Merry's eyes still gripping his arm tightly. Merry nodded and Sam released his arm. Merry put both of his hands on Sam's shoulders."Sam, are _you_ alright? But before Sam could answer the question there came a gentle tap on the door.

Sam opened it to see three hobbits at the door. Standing on Merry's front porch was Lily Hornblower and her sister Pansy and Largo Proudfoot. "Sam you must come quick, our mother Dora woke up this mornin and looked as sick as old Frodo Baggins." Lily exclaimed. "Oh no…" Sam muttered. "Merry you stay here and look after Diamond I will be back as soon as I can." And with that, Sam rushed off with Lily, Dora and Largo. Merry stood by the door befuddled. When his senses came back to him he closed the door when there was another knock at the door.

Merry opened the door to find his two boys and Estella standing by the door holding a basket of seedcakes and buns. Merry breathed a sigh of relief and took the basket from Estella's hands. "Is everything alright Merry? I just saw Sam running off with Largo, Lily and Pansy" Estella asked. "Yes, they all came from here. Another Hobbit of The Shire has fallen ill."


	12. Farewell my father

When Sam finally reached the Hornblower's hobbit hole, Sam could already hear more coughing. Lily and Pansy took Sam inside to see Dora lying in bed. She looked almost identical to Diamond. Her face was white with beads of sweat across her head. "Every time we try to feed her she just throws it up" Lily said with a terrified expression. "Lily I am going to Rivendell today as you all know. When I reach Rivendell I will send a letter with information of what she can eat and drink and maybe even ingredients of a medicine you can try. But Dora will have to try and hang on for a couple of days. But try feeding her different herbs and dry foods like biscuits and dry bread. Herbal tea seems to work well with Diamond too" Sam suggested. Lily and Pansy nodded. "I must go now, the quicker I reach Rivendell the better" Sam made his way to the door when Largo caught up with him. "Sam, what happens if more people fall ill? What will we do?"

"Largo, I have told Merry to send me a letter if more people do, you will have to pass around advice and Merry will too. If you have any more problems you must go to Merry, he will know what to do."

"What if nothing works Sam? Diamond has been ill for almost two weeks and she's not getting any better. Sam, it might be too late by the time you get back." Largo insisted. "Don't say that Largo! Right now there is nothing more I can do for Diamond. You must try everything I have suggested and I will send help from Rivendell if I really need to. Just make sure, above all, no one loses hope. We are far from that point yet. Now, fare you well" and Sam left. This was the point that Sam was dreading, the point where the hobbits were taking this more seriously. He didn't want anyone to get worried; he knew that would do no good at all.

Elanor was just finishing off loading the ponies, when Pippin and Sam came towards her. "Hullo there Elanor! Thank you for loading the ponies. I think we will be off then." Sam said. Rosie came out with the rest of the family along with Estella and Peter and Faramir. Sam and Pippin said their long farewells to there loved ones and they mounted their ponies. They gave their final wave of their hands and they sped off into the rising sun. "I'll miss him." Elanor said watching her father's shadow disappear over the turquoise hills of tranquillity knowing he would return.


	13. Smoke in the night

Sam and Pippin had been riding for at least five hours when they decided it was time to have there first meal of the journey and take some rest. Before they were experienced in the skill of travelling and surviving out in the wilderness, they weren't very good at organizing all their food and equipment.

Now, they had everything sorted and it was so much easier for them to move on and everything moved much quicker. It was really Aragorn who taught them how to organize everything, as he was a ranger and a lot of experience in travelling on his own.

Sam took out his cooking pans and equipment and set up everything. Pippin sat there with his pipe, smoking, and stared up at the stars. Sam didn't complain like he usually would about pippin being lazy and ordering him to help cook, as he knew that Pippin must be worried sick about Diamond.

So, instead he took a blanket out of their baggage, and handed it to Pippin. "Here you old sod, the stew will be ready in a few minutes" Sam whispered. It was a beautiful night, the stars shone out bright in the sky like little crystals; the sky was a clear dark blue with mists of cloud still drifting away from them.

The air was cool but not cold, and they were at peace. The fire blazed in the middle of them, as they sat eating their stew. The fire crackled, and the only noises to be heard now were the wind through the trees and the few birds left singing to each other before they slept soundlessly.

They awoke the next morning early and of course, it was Sam up first shaking Pippin awake. "Come on Pip, best be off "Sam whispered to Pippin as he rose. They both mounted their horses and set off once more. _Only a few more hours until we reach Rivendell _Sam thought to himself.

**The next few chapters may take me a while to update as all the chapters I have put on so far I already had written and prepared ages ago. This is the last chapter I have already written ages ago so please excuse me if the next ones take longer to update but I promise you I am working on it and there is loads more excitement to come! please be patient! thank you :)**


	14. The first letter

Elanor was helping her mother finish the washing up, when there came a knock at the door. "Could you answer that dear" Elanor nodded and went to open the door. It was Merry. "Hullo Merry, how can we help you?" asked Elanor politely. "I have just received a letter from Sam and Pippin; I thought you might want to have a read of it"

Elanor took the letter quickly; a letter from Sam could mean two things, good news or bad news. Elanor brought the letter to her mother, who read it aloud. It read:

_My dearest hobbits,_

_I hope everything is okay in The Shire and no one else has fallen ill. I have brought good news to you in this letter. Pippin and I have reached Rivendell swiftly and safely. We are here with Elrond and the elves and we will be discussing the matter further, but Elrond seems concerned, not just for The Shire but for areas around. From what we have told him, he says that the illness will spread swiftly if we don't find out what is causing it. _

_Just keep remembering that it is not contagious, and keep visiting everyone who is affected. All we are wondering now is how it has entered our systems. I will be reunited with you again soon. I will stay in Rivendell for a few days and we have decided we will be bringing Elrond back with us to inspect the issue. I will also have no need to travel to Gondor. Aragorn will meet us here, in Rivendell so we can discuss this further together. It is also likely Aragorn will be coming to The Shire too. They will bring many herbs and medicines with them. _

_Do not lose hope. Love to you all_

_Sam_

_P.S I suggest Merry gives news of this to the rest of The Shire. _

Rosie stopped reading and everyone sighed with relief. "Thank goodness." Rosie said, "something is going to be done about this. We are going to be okay."

"We don't know that for sure yet" Merry told them.

"But the elves are coming," Rosie insisted. "Yes but remember, even some things the elves haven't seen before. Not many things, but some. And not to put your spirits down, but I get the impression from Sam in this letter that Elrond doesn't seem to sure about this."

Elanor spent the next few days visiting Diamond and Dora, bringing sweet smelling flowers from Sam's garden and freshly baked, homemade seedcakes and pie. She helped her mother sweep the floors and make the supper, and feed Primrose. She played with her younger siblings and read to Goldilocks, Merry and Pippin. She wasn't doing all these helpful things because her mother asked her too, it was because she was desperately trying to distract herself from the badgering curiosity of her adventure in Eastfarthing woods, and the little book she found there. She kept going back to under her pillow to read the book every now and then, and then she would hide it under there again. Nobody had found it yet, and it was vital that nobody did.

After a few days Elanor just couldn't cope with her curiosity any longer, and it soon got the better of her. She decided she was going back to Eastfarthing woods. Tomorrow night.


	15. Discoveries in the dark

When her mother was asleep and everyone was put to bed, Elanor grabbed Frodo's book from under her pillow, fetched a lantern and made her way downstairs as quietly as she could. Before she could reach the door a whisper came from behind her.

"Elanor! Elanor what are you doing!?" Elanor turned around to find her brother Frodo standing in the living room in his dressing gown. Elanor froze. What was she suppose to tell him? That she was quickly stepping out for some midnight fresh air?

"Look Frodo, I can't tell you right now but I promise I will when I get back. Just go back to bed and please…please don't tell mother" Elanor pleaded. "Why? What are you doing Elanor?!" Frodo said nervously. "Frodo please…I can't tell you now. I will tell you everything tomorrow I promise. Just go back to bed and don't tell mother. Don't tell anyone. Just forget you saw me. Do you promise me this?" Elanor explained, praying her brother would do as she asked.

Frodo hesitated as if he was going argue further, but then he nodded and sighed. "Thank you" Elanor said but just before she left, Frodo said one last thing. "Elanor, just remember. I won't forget." Elanor nodded and stepped into the darkness closing the round door after her.

Elanor lifted the lantern and slowly walked towards the corn field. It was pitch black, and the only source of light was her lantern and the stars above. She could now see Eastfarthing woods before her, and started into a jog.

She was now standing underneath the towering trees. She didn't even hesitate, like she should have, before stepping into the woods. The wind grew colder and an icy chill swept through the breeze.

Elanor cupped her hand and breathed her warm breath into her hands. Something was wrong here. Why was it so cold in the woods? She breathed out into the air and the water vapour from her breath was clearly visible. She stepped out of the woods for a moment and breathed again. Nothing. Her breath only showed in the woods, meaning that it was clearly much colder in the woods than out. She decided to put that aside for the moment and see what else she could discover. She trudged through the woods, the red and gold leaves brushing against her big hobbit feet. She was as silent as a ghost in the night.

As Elanor grew further into the centre of the woods, she could see something. Something was glowing. No, several things were glowing. A massive source of beautiful white light was coming from something she could not yet see. She broke into a steady jog growing further and further towards the light. She stopped just in front of it.

She collapsed onto her knees in absolute astonishing wonder. A tear of joy and love seeped from her blue eyes and fell onto the grass. The flowers. The beautiful snow drops that were growing like children of the woods were glowing.

They were glowing from the inside. She crept closer, crawling. She came so close to the snowdrop that her nose gently brushed against it. As soon as she made contact with the flower, something shook on the inside and the light went out. Before Elanor could make any sense of why the light went out, suddenly the hundreds of growing snowdrop's lights disappeared and she could have missed it with a blink of her eye. "No, no don't go" Elanor whispered. This was familiar; she had read it in Frodo Baggins's book.

She pulled the book out from her dress and opened the page she left off:

_Fairies are extraordinary creatures but extremely shy_

_and afraid of the dark. They even hate to sleep in the dark._

_So, to solve this problem they use their extraordinary gift_

_And use their energy to create a bright a glow inside a snowdrop_

_To help them sleep through the night. Fairies often sleep together_

_in a cluster of snowdrops where they can keep each other safe._

_As you can probably guess, the light they give off would attract _

_Unwanted attention, so to prevent this, every time any contact, even a single breath, the light would go out _

_and an electrical pulse will send a message to all the other fairies sleeping in the snowdrops and all the little _

_lights would go out. As soon as the unwanted attention has left the lights will come back on, however the _

_fairies will have their eye on you, and every time you look back the light will turn out again, and every time _

_you look away they will turn on again. So, if you ever come across this, I suggest you do not make any _

_contact with the snowdrop and keep your distance. Take in the beautiful view, hold the memory there and _

_don't look away. As soon as you look away you will not see them again for a while. The fairies can recognise _

_you, and they will see you as a threat. It will take a few weeks before they forget you. So every time you _

_come back the lights will instantly turn out. It's a sad thing, but you just have to believe it's still there, and if _

_you see it once, you know it's there. That's the best part. _

Elanor closed the book and was speechless. So it was fairies that were making that beautiful glow inside the snowdrops. She felt so blessed to have seen such a thing, but now disappointed that the lights had gone out. Why did she have to have touched it? Why couldn't she just have kept her distance and admired the view? But no, her curiosity got the better of her.

_But wait_ Elanor thought. Just because the lights were out, didn't necessarily mean the fairies were gone. They were still in there, just waiting for her to go. The book said that if the lights go out, they are seeing you as a threat. _Well I'll just have to convince them that I'm not then_ Elanor thought to herself. The sooner she left, the less dangerous she would come across to the fairies. She needed to get back anyway, it was very late and even if she headed back now she would still only have a few hours sleep. Elanor got up from the autumn leaf coated floor, slowly turned her back on the cluster of snowdrops, and made her way back the way she came.


	16. The short meeting

Sam and Pippin trotted on their horses round the corner to see the house of Elrond welcoming them home. Rivendell really did feel like another home to them, especially Sam. "I'm exhausted," gasped Pippin. "You've been sitting on that horse for ages, you have hardly moved your backside, how can you be tired?" asked Sam. Merry, Pippin and Sam had all grown so much stronger and wiser during the war of the one ring, but Pippin would always be his lazy and silly self. Always a fool of Took. "Riding horses is much more tiring than people think. You always have to keep your back straight and stiff, you can never relax." Pippin protested. Sam rolled his eyes and they made their way to Rivendell.

The guards relaxed their positions when they saw Sam and Pippin. "Why hello my dear hobbits! You're looking for Elrond?" One of the guards said. Looked like they knew who Sam and Pippin were, but they didn't know who the guards were. "Uh yes that's right" Sam replied. "well then please enter and I will fetch him for you" Said the same guard. Sam nodded and entered through the archway. A few moments later Elrond came to meet them. "So my wise hobbits, what it is I can help you with?" asked Elrond in his peaceful tone, but when he saw the hobbit's long faces drooping with sorrow and worry, Elrond frowned and beckoned them to follow him.

Soon they were sat around the glass table together with their worries and Elrond's wisdom about to be shared.

"So, what are your worries my dear Samwise Gamgee and Peregrin Took?" Elrond asked smiling with hope. Sam breathed out as if he had been holding something inside for days, and he was relaxing with relief.

"Something's wrong with the hobbits in The Shire. Two of them have fallen ill and I fear more have been affected in the time it has taken us to get here." Sam explained.

"It's not contagious before you ask, but Pippin and I think it's something to do with food poisoning but it doesn't seem to make much sense as nothing hobbits eat has changed over the years much at all." Sam continued.

"We just don't understand how it has got into our systems, and without that simple bit of information, we can't figure out what to do about it, or the cure" Pippin added.

Elrond sat there in thought for a while just looking deeply at the floor gently placing his hands on his lap gracefully. "It seems to me that the only possible way this illness has gotten into your systems, is rather through the air, or water." Elrond replied after a few moments of thought.

"If it's as you say and it is not contagious, and you are right about the food not changing, it seems to be the only options we have. Aragorn is making his way here now so we can discuss this further in the morning. In the meantime I suggest you two get some rest. I will send someone to bring you food and clean clothes and to show you to your resting places. Do not worry my dear hobbits, all will be well." Elrond advised them.

The hobbits sighed and smiled weakly, but a new hope had filled their hearts. Being back at Rivendell was an honour and a luxury.

A young elf with golden hair, reminding them of Legolas, appeared in front of them to take them too their beds.

They were soon clean, comfortable and warm, with their bellies full and their hearts merry. They fell asleep soundly and forgot about their worries until the morning came but they both thought of their families, Diamond and dear Elanor, and they filled their dreams with laughter and faith.


	17. Leaking Secrets

Elanor was sweeping the golden autumn leaves out of the flower beds, when Frodo came up beside her and whispered in her ear, "I haven't forgotten you know." Elanor looked up at him and sighed.

"I know, I was just waiting until you asked encase"

"Well if you are too afraid to tell me, it has to be bad."

"Look Frodo, it's not that it's bad it's just something that I know I shouldn't have done but I did. My curiosity got the better of me as usual. You know when I mysteriously went off with Bill?"

"Yes…?"

"Well, I lied. I didn't just fall off Bill and everything was fine…I went to Eastfarthing Woods"

"What?! Why would you do that Elanor?"

"Well first of all, because I passed out when I fell off Bill, and when I woke up he wasn't with me anymore. The only place he could have gone was Eastfarthing woods. So, I went to look for him there"

"But why? You know it's dangerous! You should have just come and got Father for him to save Bill! "

"Yes Frodo but that's exactly why I went in there, because I don't know _why_ it's dangerous. I wanted to figure it out myself, and when I went in there, it was so beautiful and mysterious. I don't understand why we aren't aloud to go there"

"Okay okay, forget about that for the moment, what were you doing last night? "

Elanor looked up at him guiltily and cheekily smiled to try and make the situation less awkward.

"You didn't?!"

Elanor knew Frodo had already guessed, he knew her better than anyone else.

"Frodo, I can't even say I'm sorry, you will never guess what I saw there!"

She reached inside her dress and pulled out the little book she found, and described the whole story of the glowing snowdrops in the woods, and how she saw fairies, but she couldn't see the lights again because the fairies would recognise her presents.

"Well that's good then because that means you won't be going back there again" Frodo said. Elanor could tell he was disappointed in her for disobeying their parents but she still couldn't say she regretted it.

"I'm sorry Frodo but I can't promise that. Just please don't tell anybody. They have enough on their minds at the moment especially mother. It will only worry them and you know that"

"But doesn't she deserve to know? You could be in danger for all we know Elanor…"

"Frodo come with me! Come with me to Eastfarthing woods and I can show you how amazing it is." Elanor pleaded

"I thought you couldn't see the fairies anymore anyway?"

"Aye, but you can! You have never been there before so they won't recognise you will they? Trust me Frodo!"

"Fine fine! But when? " Frodo gave in.

Elanor smiled, still staring into her brothers deep brown eyes, and whispered;

"Tonight"


	18. Back Home

Pippin and Sam woke to a bright new morning in the beautiful homely house of Rivendell. Peace was in their hearts and they felt hopeful and ready for the day ahead. As soon as they got up and got dressed, they both realised that Aragorn would have arrived by now, and they both dashed out of their rooms to find him. They were so excited at the thought of seeing Aragorn again, as it was very rare when they did, that the thought of breakfast didn't even occur to them (and that's saying something for hobbits).

They were running so fast and so bewildered and befuddled that they weren't even focusing on where they were going, and it was at that point when they ran straight into a tall, broad man with warm rough hands.

"I am ever so sorry my good sir, we were just on our way to see an old friend of ours" said Pippin apologizing to the tall man that stood over them.

"Well isn't that fortunate as I was heading the same way myself. Did this friend of yours, happen to be Aragorn son of Arathorn?" said the man.

"Why yes, but how did you- "started Pippin, when they both looked up to meet the man's face, and there stood Aragorn the very person they were in a frenzy to meet.

The hobbits smiled warmly, there eyes nearly filling with tears of joy and love. The hobbits embraced Aragorn, their short, plump bodies hugging Aragorn's knees and Aragorn's hands patting their curly locks of hair.

"Oh my friends, I hear you have troubles on your precious minds. Come, let us articulate together and share our wisdom among one another, but first we must feast. I have been riding all night and I have had but a slice of bread and a block of cheese! I made myself wait until you awoke my dear hobbits, before I broke my fast. Now let us go!"

Soon Aragorn, Sam, Pippin and Elrond were all sat underneath the rising sun, eating and being merry together. Aragorn occasionally asked how Sam's family was doing, but most of the time the conversation always ended up going back to Elanor as Aragorn and Elrond were extremely fond of her, as she was of them. They were however, disappointed that she was not there with them and spreading the joy she brought with her everywhere that she went.

The conversation soon turned a new leaf, and the worries of The Shire soon were being discussed. Aragorn gave his thoughts and advice, and it was soon decided that a group of elves along with Aragorn would ride back to The Shire with Sam and Pippin and the illness that was spreading would be investigated at last.

Sam was tired after a long day of discussion and debate, and decided to retire to bed earlier than usual. Pippin stayed up under the stars of Rivendell, smoking his Pipe. Sam was still worried about the fate of The Shire and what was going to happen, but for now Elrond and Aragorn seemed steady and calm so he decided to remain that too for the moment.

It had been a week since they had left The Shire and Pippin and Sam were missing their families terribly already, so it was decided they would be setting off back to The Shire in a couple days time. First medicines, herbs and special elvish food needed to be packed and amounts needed to be decided before they immediately set off.

Most of all, Sam and Pippin wanted to cherish every small moment they could whilst they were in Rivendell, as it still gave them that hopeful and peaceful feeling of another home that they both had and shared. So many memories of peace were found here, and everywhere they looked a piece of their past would be found there. It was like walking through a forest of memories.

But most of all for Sam, this was one of the best places to remember Frodo. This was a place Frodo loved too, and coming back here made him feel closer to him once again, and Sam would treasure that always.

Having a home, is not just somewhere where you lay your head and sleep and night, or somewhere you spend most of yours day's. A home is somewhere you can find peace and feel safe. A place you can be yourself and breathe without pain or distress. A home is a place where you feel happy and complete.

**hank you all for your patience :)**


	19. Another Wonder

"Elanor hurry up!" Frodo whispered panicking that their mother would wake and hear them. "I'm coming Frodo!" Elanor whispered back. Elanor was just stuffing a few blankets into a bag in case they got cold, as she remembered how strangely cold it was in the woods.

Elanor grabbed the lantern sitting beside the door and they both stepped out into the darkness together. "I can't believe we are actually doing this," Frodo said no longer having to whisper. "How disappointed father would be."

"Look Frodo stop worrying! Dad always said that we must find our own adventures and let our hearts live" Elanor encouraged Frodo. "We mustn't be held back by what others think."

"But isn't this wrong? Aren't we disobeying them?"

"Well not really, they never told us directly not to come here. And I think they did that on purpose" Elanor insisted. They soon arrived in front of the woods itself and slowly stepped into the shadows.

"God, it's freezing in here!" whispered Frodo.

"Yes, I know. Somehow it's so much colder in here than it is out there." Elanor explained. She showed him how you could see the water vapour from her breath in the woods but not outside. "Also, when we getting further and further towards the woods, I felt like it was getting colder." Frodo said. Elanor reached in her bag for the blankets she brought.

"Here, put this on," She said. "Just bare with it for now, I've got something even better to show you."

As they got further and further into the centre of the woods it got colder and colder. Suddenly, the glow of the snowdrops came into view.

"Wow!" Frodo gasped.

"Shh! Don't frighten them!" Elanor ordered him.

"So it's fairies inside these right?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, isn't it amazing?!" Now what ever you do, don't touch them! Try to keep your distance or you won't be able to go any further than I am right now." She explained. Elanor could hardly see the light from where she was standing and it broke her heart. However she knew that she would be able to go closer in a few more weeks.

Frodo trudged through the woods getting closer and closer to the light. When she could no longer see him, she sat down on a bed of golden leaves and wrapped herself in a blanket. A few moments later she heard footsteps. She turned to see her brother walking back to her with a gob smacked look on his face.

"Frodo whatever is the matter?" Elanor asked.

"Elanor come quick! You'll never guess what I have just seen!"

…...

Elanor dropped her lantern on the floor in absolute dismay. She was seeing something beyond explanation, and it just didn't make sense. The tree, the tree was…frozen. Almost frozen it seemed. Ice was crawling up the sides of the trunk and a few of the leaves were frozen with ice it looked like they had turned to glass.

Now they knew why the woods was so cold, and why when they grew further and further into the woods it got colder and colder. They thought it was the further in they got, but really it was closer and closer they got to this tree.

The tree was so cold, it was turning to ice slowly and steadily.

Frozen almost. Like it was slowly turning to glass.

So delicate.

Frodo looked as white as a blanket and Elanor thought he might collapse any moment but he just continued to stare at the tree and say "So…Do you think we should tell Dad now?"

Elanor slowly nodded. "We will as soon as he gets back from Rivendell. I know it won't worry him, because I think this may have something to do with the illness."

Frodo slowly nodded still in a daze. Elanor took his hand and guided him out of the woods. Elanor wasn't sure whether the sight she had seen that night was a thing to be blessed to see, or worried. But either way it wondered her further and her curiosity grew and grew and with Elanor, curiosity always led to mischief.


	20. A Peculiar Meeting

Elanor woke up late the next morning, and her mother was suspicious. She tried to avoid her mother asking questions by doing more chores and helping out with Primrose, but that just made her more suspicious. Her brother however, was more organized and managed to get himself up earlier so he wasn't in anyone's bad books.

Elanor guessed her father would be getting back as soon as a couple of days, so she needed something to show her dad of everything she and her brother had seen in Eastfarthing woods. She knew that she probably didn't need it as her father would believe her, a swell as Frodo to back her up.

So, it looked as if she was going to have to lie again, so she could go back to the woods and find some way of showing her Dad everything they had seen including the tree and the snowdrops. She would show him the book she found, and take some paper and she could draw thee tree and the snowdrops to describe what they looked like in a clearer way than her words.

She wondered if Frodo maybe wanted to come with her, but then she thought of something better. Frodo could stay here and cover for her and try to cover up her absence by distracting her mother. She hadn't spoken to him all morning, and Elanor wanted to go back to the woods today, so she needed to speak with him.

She figured he would be in the garden; he always seemed to be these days because he takes after Sam a lot. She poured him some fresh, cold water and took it out to him

"Hey I was thinking about going back to the woods today. I was thinking of drawing the tree and snowdrops so father could have an idea of what they look like."

"Okay, but make sure you don't spend too much time there. You want me to cover for you right? How long do you think you will be?" Frodo guessed.

Elanor slanted her head to the right thinking.

"I guess around a couple of hours"

Frodo nodded as if he was giving her permission.

Now was the part when she was going to have to lie again. It felt awful, having to lie to her mother over and over again. But wasn't it the right thing to do? She wasn't sure.

…..

Elanor grabbed her fathers sketching equipment from his armchair, and packed it into her bag.

"Mother? Is it okay if I go and visit Diamond? I feel like I need to, we haven't visited her in a while now" Elanor lied.

"Yes, of course dear. What's in the bag?" Her mother asked, not because she was suspicious, just to act interested.

"Just some lunch, I shouldn't make Estella feed me" Elanor smiled. She was getting good at this, lying.

"Okay off you pop then." Rosie said whilst stirring the soup she was making.

Elanor tried to get out of the kitchen as soon as she could before her mother asked any questions but she was too late.

"Wait Elanor." her mother said.

Elanor froze on the spot. Had her mother figured something out? Had she seen that there was nothing in her bag but a few pieces of parchment and a few apples?

"Here take these with you for Estella, Diamond and the boys"

Elanor breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Of course"

Elanor took the seed cakes and apples and left without another word. She winked at her brother before disappearing off into the far depths of The Shire and beyond.

…..

Elanor leant on a tree opposite the ice tree (as she now called it). She began to carefully draw the tree in as much detail as she possibly could. She never thought she had much skill for drawing, but by the looks of what she had accomplished by the end of the drawing, it seemed she had a gift.

She moved onto the snowdrops next, and as it was still day, they were just plain snowdrops, but still beautiful in her eyes. She tried to picture what she had seen on her very first night here, when she saw the little white flowers glowing like candles in the night.

When some time had passed, she had managed to draw four drawings, one of ice tree, two of the snowdrops (one of them glowing and one of them not) and just one picture of the beautiful woods itself to try and show her father how beautiful this place really was.

Elanor was just about to call it a day, when she heard something coming from behind her. It was like a faint rustle in the autumn leaves, but not performed by her own feet. She turned around to see nothing but the long woodland growing ahead of her. She sighed and walked on, but she heard it again, this time louder. It was as if something was trying to speak to her, but couldn't quite reach her.

She looked down at the floor that was carpeted with golden leaves. She spotted one, growing bluebell, all on it's own. She sat down next to it and took her parchment out again. But before she could prepare herself to draw the little bluebell growing on the forest floor, something startled her. She jumped backwards away from the little flower.

There perched on top of the blue and purple petals, was a little tiny creature beaming up at her as if it was the most ordinary day in the world.


	21. Éfao

Elanor stared down at the little creature perched on the little snowdrop. It seemed to be just waiting for her to speak.

"Ummm, hello? My name is Elanor, a hobbit from The Shire. What…are you?"

She could see the little creature chuckle. The creature beckoned her closer, so Elanor knelt down beside it.

She held out her palm for the creature, and it jumped on it without any hesitation. The Felf was about the size of her hand.

"My name is Éfao and I am a Felf." The little creature said.

A_ felf! That name was mentioned in the little book she carried! Yes a felf was half fairy and half elvish. _ She beamed down at Éfao laughed out loud.

"Is something funny Miss?" asked he, frowning.

"No no, it's just I'm very blessed to meet you." Elanor said trying to be as polite as she could.

"Well, might I ask…what are you doing in these parts?"

Elanor hesitated before telling him, "I came here to admire the woods and draw the wonders I have found here, and I must say you are one of them."

The Felf blushed.

"So, might I be able to draw you?" Elanor asked. This creature would surely wonder her father even more than the other things they had seen.

"Why, what is draw?" asked Éfao.

"Well it's where I try to create an image on parchment of you." Elanor tried to describe.

The Felf stilled looked confused but he let her anyway.

Elanor took her equipment and began to draw this amazing creature.

"So, let's play a game." Elanor said, she was planning to find out more about these felves.

The felf nodded eagerly. This particular Felf seemed to be young, a child.

"Okay, we will take it in turns to ask one question about each other and their kin." Elanor said.

"I will go first. Where do you live?"

"We live nowhere, the woods is our home. We simply sleep and rest in a nearby hole in the trees, or an abandoned nest in the leaves."

"Okay, your turn." Elanor tolled him waiting for a question.

"Who are your family? Do you have any?" Éfao asked.

"Yes I do, I have four brothers and four sisters. I am the eldest. I have a mother and a father, my father is the mayor of The Shire."

Éfao nodded and looked very interested.

"Okay my turn. How old are you?"

"I am two years old."

Elanor stared in wonder. "Wow, I am fourteen years."

"You are older than me by much." said Éfao.

"Well, in hobbit years, I am still a young child."

"Really? In our years we would be roughly forty five years."

"So that means that you are still a young child then?" Elanor asked.

"Aye, I'm guessing in Hobbit years I would be around twelve." Éfao stated.

"That's the same age as my brother!"

These two completely different creatures but equally wonderful in their own ways, beamed down at each other in wonder.

There were two things that they had in common, things they had never seen before did not scare them, they thought they were beautiful.

All the answers Elanor got from Éfao she added to her drawing and her finished work was a detailed drawing of the Felf annotated.

"I better be off, my mother is waiting for me. However I would love to learn more about your kin. I will come back in a couple days time and maybe I could meet you here?"

"Yes I would like that." Éfao replied.

Elanor nodded once just confirming.

She gave the little Felf a smile before running of into the sunlight but she did not see the creatures face turn full of sorrow and sadness just as she turned her back.


	22. Father My Father

Elanor came round the back of Pippin and Diamonds hobbit hole so it looked like she had come from there if anybody saw her. Just as she was on her way back home, she saw a massive huddle of hobbits gathered around someone.

Elanor looked around and saw elves on horses rushing about The Shire passing around baskets full of what seemed to look like herbs and medicines. _Fathers back!_ Elanor shouted with joy inside.

She was running towards the huddle of hobbits when Frodo came running up to her with a massive beam upon his face.

"Father's back!" He said to her. Elanor spotted that he was also carrying a basket full of herbs and medicines.

"They brought medicine back from Rivendell then?"

"Yes! They aren't positive if it will work, but its proper elvish medicine. I think some kingsfoil is in here somewhere…"

"I've just come back from Eastfarthing woods! You'll never guess what I saw there Frodo!"

She took her drawings out and showed them all to Frodo. Frodo pointed at the one of Éfao and asked, "Is that a Felf?! You know those creatures that were in your book? I can tell it's not a fairy…"

"Yes! I met it! I spoke to it! It was just…amazing! Look at everything I found out about it! Father will be so interested!"

"Yes I'm sure he will, but I still have a nervous feeling about telling him. Are you sure he won't be angry with us?" Frodo asked looking worried.

"No, but I know that he will be truly amazed at what we have found and that will win over any anger he has over us, I'm sure of it!"

"So, when do you think we should tell him?" Frodo asked.

"As soon as all this chaos has died down. Why is it so manic?" Elanor asked looking around. Everyone had worried looks on their faces, desperation. They were rushing about trying to get their hands on the medicine being given out by the elves.

Elanor frowned.

"Yes...there is something I haven't told you yet," Frodo said.

"What? What's happened?"

"When you were at the woods, I don't think you realised but you were gone for quite a while. More hobbits came to our door saying they needed help because more hobbits have fallen ill. Many more actually, at least four."

Elanor looked distraught.

How could they haven fallen ill so soon?

"We need to speak with father." Elanor said.

The huddle around Sam, where hobbits were desperately trying to get answers out of him, was now gone and everyone had gone to their homes to try out the medicine given.

Sam was quietly talking to Elrond, when Elanor and Frodo came running up to him. Sam's worried face turned like lightning to a massive beam when he saw Elanor and Frodo bounding towards them.

Sam lifted Elanor into the air as soon as their arms collided and he pulled Frodo into a warm hug.

"My beautiful little girl and my brave beamish boy." Sam said hugging them still.

"Father we need to speak with you urgently." Frodo said breaking the embrace.

"About what?" Sam said his smile changing when he saw their worried faces.

"The truth."

…..

The four of them, Elrond, Sam, Frodo and Elanor were soon sat around the fire in their hobbit hole.

Elanor's other seven siblings were elsewhere, probably in the garden or around Diamond's with their mother.

They just sat there in silence for a few minutes before Elanor explained everything about the tree in the woods, and the glowing snowdrops, the book that Elanor found and the little Felf she had seen only a few hours ago.

"It really is amazing, all of it. They are the most extraordinary things I have ever seen." Elanor said.

Sam sat there taking in everything they had said, it didn't seem angry, hurt or worried but he didn't look happy, or amazed either. It was hard to see any emotion on his face at this point.

"And Frodo, you have seen these things too?" Elrond asked.

Frodo nodded. "Everything except the Felf that Elanor saw today. I did not go with her to the woods today, I was hear covering for her and helping mother.

"The Felf, his name is Éfao," Elanor began to explain. She got her drawings out and explained the one of Éfao. "He is only two years of age, but to Felves this is a child of about my age." Elanor started to explain more about Felves like where they live, how they speak and the differences and similarities they have with hobbits.

As Elanor was explaining all this, Sam smiled down at her with great pride and happiness. He almost had tears in his eyes as he saw how his little girl had grown into such a beautiful, clever and wise hobbit. The way she pointed at her drawing and explained every feature she had labelled. He also thought her drawings were magnificent. He never knew she could draw like that.

He looked at Frodo the way he was nodding and commenting on everything she was saying. It made Sam so full of pride and joy, to know that his children were enjoying their lives, exploring the world they lived in.

So proud he felt, he was no longer listening to what they were saying. He just embraced them both, and said "I am so proud of you both, I love you so much."

Elanor and Frodo sighed with relief at how he responded to everything that had been said. This was better than they had hoped.

"We love you to father, oh my dear father."


	23. The Truth

The four of them spent the rest of the evening talking more about everything they had seen, and Sam listened intrigued.

They hadn't even thought about what their mother was going to say when she came through the front door. They hadn't explained anything to her and at the moment she was completely oblivious.

They could hear her voice and the little hobbits coming up the path outside.

"Should we tell her?" Frodo asked cringing.

"I'm not sure how she will take this, but it would be wrong and unfaithful not to." Sam said and he was right.

Rosie came in through the round yellow door with the little hobbit boys and girls laughing beside her.

"Hullo Sam my dear! I have just been giving Diamond some of the medicine you brought back with you. It seems to making her a little better. It helps her sleep." She said with a beam on her face.

_Right, she is in a good mood let's tell her now_. Elanor thought to herself.

"Rosie dear, we need to speak with you." Sam said patting on the armchair next to him.

Rosie frowned when she saw them all huddled round the fire with nervous looks on their faces.

"Pippin dear why don't you take your brother and sister into the living room I need to speak with father." Rosie said her eyes not leaving Sam.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She said sitting down.

"No, it's quite extraordinary actually, but you must trust me and not react negatively to what is about to be said okay?"

"I will react in a way that is necessary." Rosie said still frowning.

Sam sighed and told Elanor to explain.

"Mother, I have lied to you many times for the past few weeks, about where I have been going and what I have been doing. For instance today, I was not at Pippin's I was at Eastfarthing woods." Elanor confessed.

Rosie looked Gob smacked.

"Why…Why would you lie to me about this?"

"Because I was afraid you would never let me go back there."

"Go back there! How many times have you been!?"

"Many mother. Many."

It was seen by Sam that Rosie was about to blow, so Sam reassured her that everything was okay and that everything must be explained before anything was judged.

So, Elanor and Frodo confessed everything and explained all the wonderful things they had seen in the woods for about the fifth time now.

By the end of it all, Rosie didn't look amazed, wondered or even the slightest bit interested, she just looked plain scared.

"Sam how can anything good come out of this?" She asked looking helpless.

"Don't you see Rosie! This might tell us something about the illness that is spreading around The Shire so quickly! We could find out what's causing it and then cure it! For instance the ice tree, that looks like it needs looking into." Sam explained.

Rosie just shook her head helplessly looking down at the floor.

"Father if you don't mind me asking…why aren't we aloud into Eastfarthing woods? What's wrong with it? From everything I have seen I think it's beautiful."

Sam and Rosie looked at each other.

"Do you remember the scouring of The Shire?"

Elanor and Frodo nodded together,

"The ruffians spent some time in Eastfarthing woods and we never knew what they were doing there. And when we defeated them, one of them whispered to me "You don't know what's coming you hobbit scum, We have poisoned the once beautiful woodland of your home and one day it will bring ice to the hearts of all the ones you love." And with that his disappeared." Sam finished.

"So you think that the wood is cursed? Or poisoned? Elanor asked.

Sam nodded.

"Well all the more to go there and find out what's stopping it! I can't believe you have left it all these years! It's bound to be worse now! Why didn't you seek help?! I thought my own father would know better! How could you leave all the beautiful creatures in there to die?"

Elanor stood up and rushed out of the room and out the front door running towards Eastfarthing woods tears in her eyes. Was it from the wind or was she crying? She couldn't tell.

The last voice she heard was her father's shouting after her to come back but it soon faded away.

She wasn't running from her worries, she was running to them.


	24. The Soul of the Forest

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a ages, I have been busy with Christmas and all that stuff! Hope you had a good one! I will be updating more now when I have the time :)**

Elanor ran straight for Eastfarthing woods tears streaming down her eyes and onto her lips. She could taste the bitter saltiness of her tears as they grew cold on her skin.

She couldn't believe her father, the mayor of The Shire, the one who was suppose to be wise, the protector of their homeland, would leave a once beautiful woodland to be slowly destroyed and rot away like it was meaningless.

Did he not think of all the wonderful and beautiful species and creatures that roamed the woodland and called it their home? Would he not want to help them, even warn them of what was coming? Would he not want the creatures of the woods to help the hobbits of The Shire if they were in great peril?

She thought she knew her father so well, and was proud of everything he had done and everything he was and had become? Or had the truth deceived and ruined all that?

She slowed down and collapsed onto the forest floor her head in her hands.

She didn't understand, and that's what scared her.

She wiped the cold tears away, and closed her eyes and just listened. Listened to the peace and beauty of the world around her, to the birds in the trees, to the cool, clear streams flowing outside this place.

Suddenly something tugged at her dress behind her.

"Miss? Miss?" A little voice whispered softly.

"Éfao." Elanor whispered back smiling.

"What is wrong my lady? Why do you spare such bitter tears on this fine, beautiful day?"

"Oh I'm fine, it…it doesn't matter, it's not important." Elanor said wiping the tears away hastily.

"In all my twenty four months, I have never come across a time when tears are fallen over something that is not important. Tears are not wasted by such beautiful young maidens such as yourself." Éfao said.

Elanor smiled. "You do know how to flatter a girl don't you little one?"

Éfao blushed.

"If you do not wish to tell me your troubles miss, I will not bother you further." He said smiling.

"But I must say I have been troubled recently with worries beyond my power. And it is a coincidence to how we are both upset, and you come to this place, which you have no reason to be, unless I am wrong?"

Elanor smiled. "Tell me, whatever is troubling you my little friend?"

"My home is in danger." Éfao said sadly. "It is changing and turning swiftly and there is nothing my kind can do to stop it. It is beyond our power and our understanding. I do not know who to go to, who to tell of my concerns but you. You do not seem very different from me; therefore I do not see how you could be a danger."

Elanor's heart suddenly grew warm and confident once more, and the sadness and disappointment that lingered in her blood drifted and in its place, hope and goodness grew from the kindness in Éfao's words.

"I am glad you feel that way Éfao because I feel the same. My home is in danger too and so therefore are my people. We are trying everything we can but nothing seems to be having a great affect. And this is just one of the reasons for my tears and worries."

"Do you think that maybe our matters are linked?" Éfao asked.

"Yes, I think they may be."

"So tell me more, what exactly is the danger for your home?" Éfao continued.

"Well it's not so much my home, but my people. They are sick. We have got the mayor of The Shire, which is the name of our homeland, involved and therefore the elves of Rivendell. They have brought herbs and medicines with them but we still do not know exactly what is causing the illness to get into our systems. However, we do think it is something to do with this woodland."

"Why do you say that?"

"Maybe you should tell your story first my friend, for I think you already know."

Éfao nodded.

"Well, my kin have very good immune systems, so we do not get ill very easily. But some things do hurt us and make us gravely ill, mentally ill. Only dark magic can cause this. The forest has grown colder and darker over the years and we do know why. Saruman used to roam these woods with the ruffians and every step he took, darkness and ice grew here."

Elanor stared in awe.

"This woodland has what my kin call a spirit, a soul if you like. A soul that is the very heart of this place, it feeds joy and warmth to the flowers, the plants the creatures that live here. This soul lives in the very centre of the woodland. It is a tree. A magnificent and beautiful tree. It is the strongest tree in the woodland and even she is growing cold and weak. I believe you have seen her?"

Elanor nodded.

"Why do you call this tree a she?" She wondered.

"Our Kin believe that many many years ago, a beautiful elf maiden used to live here, in this woodland. She lived here alone, but she was beautiful and kind. She cared for the forest and the creatures here called her the light of the forest. Much of the life depended on her, she was like their son, their warmth. She had much knowledge and wisdom and she lived here for many years. But the days past, and she grew sad. The Fairies and Felves of the forest came to her and asked her of her sadness. She said she had fallen in love, but she could not find her beloved for he had gone somewhere she could not reach. It had become that because of the many years she had spent here in the forest, her soul had been attached to this place an she could not go past a point. She could not leave the forest as all the creatures and life of the forest needed her. Some say she had been cursed by the forest itself, others say blessed. But she became sad and died. But her soul drifted to this tree and there she remains."

Elanor felt tears come to her eyes but she blinked them away.

"That is so beautiful." She said.

"Yes but we fear she is dying my lady, and we do not know what to do. My kin fear that Saruman has cursed the tree years ago and it is beyond our power to stop it. We do not know what to do."

Elanor nodded and held out her hand for Éfao to jump onto.

"You said that the tree fed warmth and joy to the life in the woodland…could you expand on that?"

"She feeds love, warmth and kindness to anything that supports the life of the forest."

"So would that include the rivers and streams that low outside of this place?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

Elanor stared at Éfao.

"That must be why, my people are suffering! We get our water from the streams that lead out of this woodland! Because this tree is cursed maybe it is affecting the water, cursing it as well! I must tell my father!" Elanor put Éfao back on the ground and got up.

"Do not forget about me and my kin my lady! We are in great peril too. I must make you promise me something. Will you help us? Will you save us from this doom?"

Elanor did not even think before she nodded and said, "I will always help those who are in trouble if it in my power to. I promise my little friend I will help you when I get some help myself."

And with that she dashed out of the woods and towards her homeland.


End file.
